Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) offer a variety of games such as slot games, video poker games, roulette games, keno games and other types of wagering games that are commonly deployed at a casino for use by players. A typical prior art EGM is shown in FIG. 1. Play on the EGMs typically requires the player to place a wager on the outcome of a primary game with the possibility of winning an award based on a paytable for the particular game. On many such EGMs, secondary games or bonus rounds are also available after the player qualifies by attaining a certain winning combination at the end of the game or event, or based on other requirements related to the primary game. If the player meets the requirements, upon completion of the base game, the player enters the secondary game or bonus round where they have an opportunity to win extra game credits, game tokens or other awards. For example, the player might automatically enter the secondary game or bonus round upon achieving a winning game outcome, or alternatively, when a bonus symbol appears in a predetermined position on the reels of a slot game (or the game display of another type of game) upon completion of the game. The player may be awarded credits for winning the base game and then additional credits for winning the secondary game.
In addition to bonus games offering players opportunities to win awards, other wager dependent awards such as progressive prizes may also be available to a player. Progressive prize opportunities are well known in the art and are typically available if an additional wager is placed before the start of the game for the player to be eligible for the progressive prize. Progressive systems offer a prize value that “progresses” or grows with the play of each game, with a portion of the amount wagered for each game being contributed to the progressive prize across multiple EGMs connected to the progressive system until the prize is won. Progressive systems such as IGT's Megabucks® and Wheel of Fortune® progressives have been in operation for many years in Nevada and other legal gaming jurisdictions around the world.
In addition, it is known to configure progressive prizes for random wins either during or after a game where a player is not required to place an additional wager to be eligible for a progressive prize. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,758 to Gaming Enhancements, Inc.
It is common for EGMs in a casino establishment to be connected to a player tracking system so that the casino can keep track of the amount of play by each individual player. Each player joining a “frequent player” or loyalty program is issued a player tracking device such as a card that is inserted into a card slot 105 on EGM 100 for the duration of play. The card identifies the player to the system and all wagered amounts are tracked for loyalty rewards and other marketing programs of the casino. Slot accounting systems connecting EGMs 100 are used for accounting purposes so that a casino operator can monitor and track play, and assess performance of EGMs across the entire casino floor.
Historically, the format of game play where a winning combination on a base game entitles a player to a secondary or bonus round as well as placing an additional wager for the opportunity to win a progressive award have worked well for players and gaming establishments. They generate player excitement and maintain the interest of the player. Bonusing systems for winning prizes are constantly evolving, and gaming operators and players alike are always eager to try new and innovative games and systems that offer the opportunity to award prizes.
The present invention is a marketing bonusing system and method that is configured across a network of EGMs. The system operates in parallel with other systems including player tracking, progressive bonusing systems, server based gaming systems, EGM accounting and/or other systems that deliver game content or relate to game play and data recordal/management. Unlike progressive systems or other bonusing systems related to game play, the present invention provides an opportunity for a player to be eligible for an award or prize based on a player's active participation in gaming activities at an EGM confirmed through the use of a player tracking or other identification card. In this way, a player who is a member of the establishment's loyalty program is eligible for special marketing rewards and is provided with special opportunities to receive rewards not available to the general population of players.
As is typical for a player seeking to be entertained in a gaming establishment, the player locates an EGM hosting a game that he has decided to play. Once stationed in front of the EGM, the player, who is a member of the loyalty program for the gaming establishment (or another special group) also inserts his player card into a slot on the EGM so that all game play is tracked and eligible for marketing rewards, special offers, etc. The player then loads credits on the EGM for play by inserting bills in a bill validator, or through loading credits using a card of one form or another. The player then begins play by placing a wager and hitting the “play” button. A random number generator on the EGM generates an outcome and that outcome is displayed on the EGM display to the player. In the event the outcome is a winning combination, the player is awarded a prize in accordance with the EGM pay table. If a bonus game is available and the player has met the requirements for bonus play, the player is given one or more additional opportunities to win a prize. Throughout the game play cycle and as long as the player has his player tracking or loyalty program card present in the receiving slot on the EGM, the player may be eligible for additional marketing awards that are not dependent on game play, coin-in or other game related activities on the EGM.
In one embodiment of the invention, players playing EGMs in the system are notified during a predetermined “advance period” that a random selection of a player to win an additional marketing award will be made.